Tastes Like French Vanilla  Creek
by A-Connoisseur-of-Fandoms
Summary: One of my first Fanfics so please go easy on me. Cartman has been beating on poor Tweek and Craig's not happy. Contains Style, Bunny, Dip, Bendy, and what ever Clyde X Toke is called but it mostly focuses on Teek and Craig
1. Awkward Intrusion

Tweek buried his face in the crook of Craig's neck, crying hysterically and twitching on and off, and threw his arms around Craig's neck as Craig pulled him onto his lap. Craig held him close, trying to take special care as not to touch the spots where Tweek was bruised and marked up, muttering how he was going to kill Cartman for hurting him like this. Clyde sat by the door, which was locked, with his hands in his lap.

"Shit man what did you do to set Cartman off this time." Clyde started. Craig shoot him a look and Clyde shrunk back, apologizing quietly.

"Clyde can you-" Craig started.

Clyde stood up and unlocked the bathroom door. "On it Craig." He turned and smiled lightly at Tweek. "Don't worry Tweek, we'll get you fixed up and later I'll buy you a cup of coffee, okay?" Clyde left quickly, shutting the door quietly behind him. Craig looked silently to the door and then back at Tweek. Tweek's face looked terrible. The right side was all marked up and red, he must have been covering the left with his hands, and his bottom lip was bleeding slightly. Craig's heart ached to see Tweek like this, so hurt and so scared. The fact that Craig hadn't been there to stop Tweek from getting beaten up again made his heart ache even more. Craig was sure that the rest of Tweek's body was all marked up and bruised as well, perhaps even worse then his face.

"C-Craig." Tweek whispered. He paused for a moment, then started crying hysterically again. Craig's arms were around him in a second and he kissed at the left side of Tweek's face.

"Shh, shh. It's alright Tweekers." Craig coed, using Tweek's pet name in an attempt to calm him. "I'm here now and Clyde will be back with a few supplies from my locker so we can help fix you up. Okay?" Tweek nods, rubbing his face into Craig's shoulder. Craig smiled and ruffled Tweek's hair. "My little Tweekers."

"C-Can we really go get coffee after-GAH- t-this? I-I spilt mine." Tweek motioned to his chest, a large coffee stain on the front of his oddly buttoned shirt.

Craig sighed and smiled lightly. "Another spasm Tweek? What was it this time, Wendy flash her tits at you or something?" Craig chuckled jokingly. Tweek paled a bit and laughed awkwardly.

"N-No, that w-would be to much t-to handle," Tweek said. ",and...C-Cartman threw the rest of my coffee on the floor, so I haven't had any c-c-coffee for awhile." Tweek looked over past Craig and Craig turned. In the center of the bathroom floor- "How did I miss seeing it from the beginning?"- was a small puddle of coffee and a rather dented thermos. A small silence enveloped the both of them and Craig tightened his grip around Tweek

"Hey Tweekers?" Craig asked, looking of into at the puddle of what was Tweek's coffee.

"Y-Yea Craig?" Tweek asked. He moved his face from Craig's neck and looked at him, playing with Craig's winter jacket.

"Why did Cartman...why did he beat you up this time?" Craig asked softly. Tweek immediately tensed and his hands slipped from Craig's jacket. "Tweek?" Craig looked back to see Tweek crying again. "Fuck, look Tweek forget I-"

"GAH! H-He said I-I can't tell or he'll show someone! AGH TO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek's hand instinctively went for his hair, ready to rip out his own hair in a need to cope with whatever pressure he was feeling, while he began to twitch rather erratically. Craig quickly grabbed Tweek's hands.

"Tweekers, calm down." Craig said.

"I-I can't -GAH- tell you o-or he show everyone the p-pictures! I-I can't-" Craig roughly pushed his lips against Tweek's and pulled the twitching youth against him, cutting him of mid-sentence, hoping to calm Tweek down. The plan worked, Tweek was visibly calming down, although Craig intertwined his fingers with Tweek's just to be sure. He didn't need Tweek ripping out his hair. Again. Tweek moaned slightly into Craig's mouth and Craig could feel Tweek relaxing. The body spasm lessened and his death grip on Craig's hands weakened. Craig pulled back for a brief second to examine Tweek. All the waterworks had stopped and slight blush was on his face. Minus all the markings he looked like he usually did.

"Mmmm, you taste like French Vanilla Tweekers. I love it." Craig said seductively, winking at Tweek. Tweek started to protest, the coffee he had been drinking earlier in the day was in fact a new kind of coffee his family had gotten called: Caramel Cream, but Craig kissed him again. Not that Tweek really minded. He tended to be less twitchy when Craig was kissing him. Tweek moaned into Craig's mouth again and he could clearly feeling something hard pressing into his thigh.

Tweek blushed. "Gah why is he all h-hard and stuff? To much pressure!" Tweek thought, blushing even more as he realized that Craig wasn't the only one who was rather hard. Craig chuckled lightly, pulling back for a moment.

"Sorry about that Tweekers, your just so cute sometimes," Craig smirked. ".Not that you see to mind, Tweekers. Looks like there is a tent in your pants." Craig smirked greedily stole yet another kiss from Tweek's lips, before Tweek could say anything. Tweek moaned into Craig's mouth again, trying to form any kind of coherent thoughts in his lust fogged brain that didn't involve him and Craig doing "the nasty" as his father would say Tweek had to dwell on that for a moment longer. "The Nasty." What a weird name for sex.

"Wait, is he gonna have s-s-sex with me? GAH WAY TO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek thought. "What if I mess up and he gets a-angry and leaves me? GAH WHAT POSITIONS DO WE DO? PRESSURE!"

Tweek's mental train of perverted sex thoughts were interrupted as the door to the boy's bathroom opened

"Finally your back, Clyde." Craig thought. He pulled away from his kiss with Tweek and turned around, expecting Clyde with supplies in hand, to see a dumbstruck Kyle staring at the both of them.

"Uh, hi you guys." Kyle said awkwardly, a slight blush forming on his face.

"GAH! HE TELL EVERYONE! TO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek screamed burying his face in Craig's neck, Craig protectively hugging him.


	2. Let Me Help You

"What do you mean by "He'll tell everyone?" You mean that I caught you two kissing-" Kyle started.

"Hey guys I got the stuff for Tweek's injuries! I found Token to!" Clyde declared happily as he burst through the boys bathroom door. "So-" Clyde paused as he looked from Tweek and Craig to Kyle. "Uh…what's going on?"

"What do you mean by injuries?" Kyle asked. "Tweek did you get hurt?" Kyle took a step forward and Tweek hide his face in Craig's back, blushing, muttering.

"You bet he fucking did. That fatass friend of yours beat the crap out of poor Tweek. " Clyde chimed in taking a step in front of Kyle.

Craig sighed. "Look Kyle, I know what you just saw was-"

"Cartman? That fatass is no friend of mine. I just hang out with him." Kyle said defensively. He peered over Clyde's shoulder. "Tweek did Cartman beat you up?"

"GAH! TO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek cried out.

"Well it's a good thing your not friends with that asshole. God when Craig found out he was so pissed. I mean you just don't mess with a guys boyfriend like the-" Clyde said. He paused for a minute and then gasped, covering his mouth with his hands and looking to Craig who just sighed again Token rolled his eyes and pushed Clyde aside, walking to the sink and putting a small First-Aid Kit on the table.

"Geez Clyde, ever heard of shutting the hell up?" Token Said.

"I-I'm sorry Craig!" Clyde blurted out.

Kyle looked from Clyde to Craig, then from Craig to Token and then to Tweek. "Uh…" Was all Kyle could manage.

Craig sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It's alright Clyde. As for you Kyle," Craig looked over to Kyle. ",you tell anyone and I'll hurt you myself." Craig cracked his knuckles and Tweek twitched.

"Hey Craig you going to help me with this stuff or do you want to tend to Tweek's wounds by your-" Token started.

"Wait you mean tell people that your dating?" Kyle asked. "Why would I tell anyone that?" Craig sighed.

"Token, Clyde. Can you both go for a walk for a bit so I can talk to Kyle for a moment?" Craig asked quietly.

"Sure." They both chimed. Token grabbed Clyde's hand, Craig glanced to Kyle and blushed, and dragged Clyde out of the bathroom.

"So…" Kyle said.

"So." Craig said. "I expect you pretty much got the gist of what had happened. I also expect you can guess tha sort of relationship me and Tweek here have."

"Well yea, it was rather obvious with Clyde blurting out shit and stuff." Kyle said awkwardly.

"Yea…" Craig said. "So please, don't tell anyone okay. Tweekers here would die from all the pressure."

"GAH! C-Craig don't call me t-that in front of K-Kyle!" Tweek muttered. Kyle frowned.

"Hey Tweek." Kyle said.

"Y-Yea K-K-Kyle?" Tweek asked, peering over Craig's shoulder.

"I'll try and talk to Cartman about this, okay? I can't promise anything but I'll try to get him to stop okay?" Kyle smiled and Tweek squirmed a little.

"O-Okay Kyle." Tweek said.

"Well I'll uh….be going now." Kyle turned and started for the door.

"Hey Kyle." Craig said. Kyle turned around, hand on the doorknob, and smiled.

"Yea Craig?" Kyle asked.

"Why are you being so….like understanding. Most kids I know would have gone of shouting that Tweek and I were gay and shit."

Kyle blushed and looked a bit flustered. "I…have my reasons."

"HEY KYLE!" A voice from behind the door called. "Move that sweet ass of yours, okay? I wanna get home so we can study some anatomy tonight." The voice called seductively. Kyle went about as red as his hair and squirmed a little. Craig laughed.

"Sooooooooooooo, Mr. Broflovski," Craig teased. "Was that Stan Marsh I heard calling your name so fondly?" Kyle went about twelve shades red.

"S-Shut up." Kyle stuttered out before he hurried out the door.

"Have fun with the anatomy tonight Kyle!" Craig called. Tweek giggled a little and Craig turned to him, a sad smile on his face. "Come on. Lets get you fixed up." Tweek nodded. Craig gently lifted up Tweek, who squirmed the entire time, to sit him on the bathroom sink. "Be right back." Craig walked over to the bathroom door and locked it. "There, at least now we can avoid any more interruptions." Craig walked back over to Tweek and opened the First-Aid Kit. Tweek smiled lightly and twitched again. Within a few minutes Craig was down attending to Tweek's, applying band-aids and disinfectant here and there. "Tweek I need to take off your shirt."

"W-What?" Tweek asked, going red.

"I need to check to make sure your okay." Craig smiled. "Come on you can trust me, Tweekers."

"O-Okay C-Craig." Tweek muttered, looking away. Craig gently undid the buttons on his shirts and pulling of Tweek's shirt. There was a bit of bruising on Tweek's chest but he wasn't bleeding anywhere. Craig sighed happily. At least Cartman hadn't hurt Tweek to much.

"Okay now the pants Tweek." Craig murmured, blushing heavily. Tweek squirmed and gave out a light squeaking noise. "Come on hurry up. I just wanna make sure your not injured okay. Then we can get you dressed and I'll give you my coat so you don't have to wear your ripped up shirt and then we can leave, okay?" Tweek nodded, his face having gone about twelve shades red, and unzipped his pants. Craig gripped the sides of his pants and gently pulled them down. He looked back up and- wait. Craig started laughing.

"W-What-GAH-is it?" Tweek asked, squirming and twitching.

"Your wearing Red Racer boxers Tweekers." Craig laughed. "You look so cute in them!" Tweek went even redder and teared up. "O-Oh don't cry Tweek," Craig said, still laughing. "I'm not laughing at you. You do really look cute in those!" Craig picked Tweek up off the counter and placed him on the floor. "Lets go, okay?" Tweek nodded and quickly pulled up his pants. Craig took of his jacket and gave it to Tweek as he put everything back into the First-Aid Kit. Tweek hugged him and Craig wrapped his arm around Tweek's neck.

"I-I love you Craig." Tweek said quietly.

"Love you too, you twitchy spaz." Craig ruffled Tweek's hair and pulled open the bathroom door, to come face to face with Eric Cartman.

"Wow you two fags were in there for a long time." Cartman commented.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Fuck off fatass." Craig turned and pulled Tweek down the hallway. Cartman stuck out his foot and Tweek tripped flying face first into the floor. "Hey what the hell Cartman?" Craig yelled bending down to help Tweek up.

Cartman laughed and a smug grin spread across his face. "Maybe you should be a lot nicer to me Craig. I can ruin your life here. And the black kid Token and his faggoty boyfriend Clyde too." Craig helped Tweek up, who muttered a quick apology and hid behind Craig, and turned to face Cartman.

"How did you-"

"How did I know that they were dating? The same way I knew you two were dating." Cartman shoved his chubby hand in his pocket and pulled out a photo, flinging it carelessly towards Craig.

"Why your even dating this twitchy little faggot, I'll never know." Cartman grunted.

Craig caught the photo and looked at it. It was a picture of him and Tweek. He was bending over to kiss Tweek with some kind of freakish clown in the background and a Ferris Wheel. Craig realized that that had been when he brought Tweek to the carnival a few weeks ago.

"Where did you get-" Craig looked up. Cartman was gone. "Son of a bitch!" Craig screamed.

"C-Craig?" Tweek stuttered. Craig turned around to see Tweek crying.

"Oh Tweak…" Craig walked over and hugged Tweek, who burst into tears as soon as Craig did. "Come on Tweekers, lets get you home."

"B-B-But E-Eric is going to t-t-tell everyone w-w-were dating, and y-you'll leave me and then I-I'll never see you again and- "Craig roughly kissed him again, pushing him against a wall. Tweek moaned again, his tear feeling hot on Craig's face. Craig pulled back, his face till in close proximity of Tweek's, and smiled.

"I'd never leave you. Never." Craig said. But Tweek was still crying and twitching a lot more.

"B-But why?" Tweek asked. "W-Why…"

"Tweek, I don't need a fucking reason. Now shut up and kiss me." Craig commanded. He did.


	3. Sex Scene

Craig had helped a crying Tweek to his house, which was strangely empty at the time, and upstairs to his room. Tweek dried his tears and dropped his bag on the floor casually. He turned to Craig but before he could say or do anything, he was on the bed with Craig on top of him, hungrily kissing him. "C-Craig!" Tweek gasped as Craig started to bite and suck at his neck, sending shivers down his side.

"Your so cute Tweekers," Craig said through lust fill breathes. ", makes me want you so bad."

"W-What do yo-" Craig roughly kissed Tweek again and again silencing the blond youth as his tongue explored every possible inch of Tweek's sweet tasting mouth. Tweek moaned into Craig's mouth and arched his back, pressing himself closer to his lover. Arms found there way around Craig's neck and Craig pushed Tweek back to the bed. "C-Craig?"

"The jacket. Lose it." Craig said smoothly. Tweek blushed heavily and twitched slightly. Craig smiled and kissed Tweek again, unzipping Tweek's jacket to reveal the soft multi-colored flesh below.

"Don't worry Tweekers," Craig whispered seductively into Tweek's ear. ", I'll take care of everything." With that he slipped the jacket of Tweek and went back to biting and sucking at Tweek's neck.

"C-Craig-" Tweak started. Craig delicately pressed a finger to Tweek's lips.

"Shh, let me take care of everything." Craig whispered, removing his shirt. "Now, I wanna see those speed racer underwear." Craig smirked and started to undo the button on Tweek's pants. Tweek gave out a small squeak and Craig pulled his pants down and off his legs. "Well well. Whats this Tweekers?" Craig teased as he rubbed Tweek's hardening cock. Tweek gave out another small squeak and Craig smiled. Tweek's face was about as red as a magenta crayon and Craig licked his lips at the delicious sight before him. Tweek squirmed and Craig lowered himself down, sucking at Tweek's now full hard cock through the think cloth of his boxers., and Tweek gave out a sharp gasp before he moaned loudly. Craig smirked as Tweek dug his twitching hands into hair and Craig pulled the annoying cloth out of his way as he began to suck on the head. Tweek squelled at Craig took his whole cock in mouth, sucking tenderly.

"C-Craaaaaaaaaaaig." Tweek called out. Craig chuckled and stopped, Tweek giving him a confused look. Craig leaned over Tweek, kissing him again as he undid his own pants.

"Tweek…" Craig muttered as he took both of their cocks in hand and began to pump slowly. Tweek gave out another squeal, loving the new sensastion and Craig gave out a low and heavy moaning sound. "F-Fuck this feels good Tweek," Craig whispered into Tweek's ear. ", I'm not gonna last long at this rate." Craig began to pump faster and Tweek moaned, grinding his hips to match Craig's growing rhythm, and wrapped his legs around Craig's waist. "L-Liking this a-aren't we?" Craig laughed , kissing Tweek again. Tweek moaned again, louder this time and began to buck hips faster, earning another moan from Craig. "Shit T-Tweek I think I'm gonna-" Tweek squealed and came, moaning Craig's name quite loudly, bringing Craig to the breaking point. "-oh shit man." Craig gave on last pump and came as well, collapsing on top of Tweek.

"Tweek." Craig said sweetly, sliding to the side and pulling the now twitching blonde into a hug.

"C-Craig that was…amazing." Tweek whispered, nuzzling Craig's chest and yawning.

"Hey Tweek, guess what?"

"W-What, Craig?

"I love you."

"I -GAH-love you to."

Craig smiled and kissed the top of Tweek's head. He knew that they should clean up their "mess" but man he felt so tired. He yawned lightly. "Ya know those are some nice boxers you got." Tweek smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep in the arms of his boyfri-er his lover.


	4. Fat Fucker

"Tweek, calm down!" Craig snapped as Tweek pulled him to the left again due to another spasm.

"I-I'm sorry-GAH-Craig." Tweek exclaimed. Craig sighed and let go of Tweek's hand. He gently wrapped his arm around Tweek's waist and rubbed Tweek's side with the ball of his thumb. The desired effect was that Tweek stopped twitching and jerking around so fucking much.

"Better, Tweekers?" Craig asked quietly, continuing their walk to school. Tweek blushed and nodded, resting his head on Craig's shoulder.

"Y-Yes C-Craig." Tweek smiled. Craig stopped and turned to him, standing in the middle of the street. "B-B-But what if someone see's us? T-That would be to much p-pressure."

"I don't really care Tweek. They say anything and I'll fucking punch them in the face." Craig said smoothly. That was good enough for Tweek. A small silence filled the air as the both of them continued on there way to school. "Oh yea, I got you something when you went inside the coffee house to get some coffee." Craig said. He stopped and took his bag off and set it on the snowy sidewalk, quickly digging through it. He pulled out a big green thermos and handed it to Tweek. "A new thermos." Craig smiled.

"C-Craig…" Tweek said, staring intently at the thermos. He pouted slightly. "You s-shouldn't have." Craig snorted and kissed the twitchy blonde.

"Anything for you Tweekers," Craig said, kissing Tweek's nose. "Besides you needed a new one since that lard ass Cartman broke yours." Tweek was still pouting. "Look Tweek, it's nothing. Just a gift for my favorite spaz. Okay." Tweek nodded and a car horn went off. Tweek screamed and hid his face in Craig's jacket and Craig instinctively flipped off who ever was honking. A green car pulled out and Kyle popped his head out passenger side window.

"Hey, you two want a ride to school or are you to busy making out?" Kyle called. He sat back down in the car and the car's driver, Kyle's mother Shelia, drove up to the sidewalk. Stan sat in the back and opened the car door invitingly. He patted the seat and Craig pulled a twitching Tweek towards the car after grabbing his bag. Craig slipped quietly in and slid next to Stan. Tweek sat down and immediately grabbed Craig's hand. Craig squeezed Tweek's hand lightly and Tweek smiled. Kyle turned around in the seat and smiled at them. "So how have you to been. I saw you two walking to Tweek's house. You two have fun?" Kyle smirked.

Craig smirked back as Tweek's face reddened. "Plenty of fun. I got to see a lot of Red Racer last night." Tweek blushed harder and Craig squeezed his hand. "How about you? How was studying anatomy with Stan last night?" Kyle both paled and blushed, if that was even humanly possible, and glanced towards his mother as Stan snickered.

"Who is that what you and Stan were studying last night, bubby?" Shelia asked, smiling at her son. Stan started to laugh lightly and Kyle blushed a bit deeper.

"Yup Miss Broflovski, were studied a lot of anatomy at my house last night." Stan said, dragging out the word lot. "I learned a few new things here and there." Kyle threw Stan a dirty looked and turned to stare out the car window, his face as red as his hair.

"Are you okay bubby?" Shelia asked. "Your face is all red." Craig smirked again and Tweek buried his face in Craig's shoulder giggling.

"I'm fine mom." Kyle mumbled awkwardly.

"Bubby, Kyle? Nice n-nickname." Tweek said. Shelia looked at him and smiled.

Kyle turned around again, his face resuming it's normal color, and said: "Thanks Tweekers."

"Gah!" Tweek blushed heavily and hid his face in Craig's chest. Craig smiled and ruffled his already messed up hair.

"Were here," Shelia exclaimed. ", you kids have a nice day at school."

"Kay mom," Kyle said as stepped out of the car with the others. ",love you." Shelia smiled.

"Love you too, bubby." She drove off and Kyle joined hands with Stan, who smiled lightly and looked around and quickly kissed Kyle on the cheek. Craig wrapped his arm around Tweek, who was frantically looking around, and hugged Tweek tight.

"Calm down Tweekers," Craig said as they caught up with Stan and Kyle. "I said if anyone was going to make fun off I was going to punch them okay?" Stan stopped and gasped and Kyle squeezed Stan's hand rather hard.

"What's wrong?" Craig asked. Tweek went still.

"Looks like your going to have to do quite a lot of punching today Craig." Kyle said, his face displaying a look of pure rage.

"What do you mean?" He followed Kyle and Stan's, and Tweek's as well; he noticed to, gaze. "I don't see why-" Craig stopped. All over the school walls were pictures of Tweek and himself kissing, Kyle and Stan holding hands and kissing as well, and a rather steamy picture of Token shoving his hands up Clyde's shirt. All of those and more were plastered across the school hallways.

"Son of a bitch." Stan said. Kyle was on the verge of tears and shaking, his face aflame with a dark red blush. Craig felt Tweek move away from him.

"Tweek?" Craig asked. Tweek top a step back and collapsed on the floor, his back and head hitting the front doors. He was shaking rather violently. "TWEEK?" Craig screamed. Kyle and Stan looked over to Tweek as Craig ran to Tweek, hugging him as he continued to shake. "Tweek?" Clyde came running down the hallway, hand in hand, along with Wendy and Bebe. They all crowded around Tweek and Craig shoved them all back. "GET THE FUCK AWAY DAMMIT!" Craig screamed, tears streaming heavily down his face. "GOD! Somebody get a school nurse!" Craig sobbed., clutching Tweek tighter and he twitched and jerked harder, Tweek's head rapidly hitting and cracking the glass. Craig moved him to his lap and try to keep him from jerking around.

Bebe grabbed Wendy's hand. "Come on!" Bebe said, scared shitless. She pulled Wendy down the hallway as the both of them ran to the nurse office, both them holding holds and crying lightly.

"Hey why is the twitchy little fucker spazzing out now." Cartman asked as he strolled over, a smug smile plastered on his face. "Spill his coffee again-"

"YOU FAT FUCKER!" Kyle screamed as he full on tackled Cartman. Stan screamed and ran after Kyle, who had rammed Cartman into the wall.

"GET OF ME YOU JEW FAGGOT!" Cartman barked as he punched Kyle in the face. The school principle came running, screaming at them to stop. Kyle and Cartman continued to struggle

"COME ON! Wendy screamed as she and Bebe pulled the school nurse down the hall. The nurse immediately shoved the students aside and grabbed at Tweek.

"He need's a doctor." The nurse said. She picked Tweek up and carried him of, Craig, Clyde, Token, Bebe and Wendy running close behind.

"YOU FAT MOTHER FUCKER!" Kyle screamed as Stan pulled him off Cartman."Aw whats the matter Kyle? Didn't like my pictures." Cartman teased. Kyle gave out a cry of rage and started crying as Stan held him tight.

(LATER)

Wendy and Bebe joined hands again as they watched the ambulance speed of to the hospital, Tweek in the back with Craig, Token, and Clyde. There wasn't enough room for the both of them to go as well. It had began to snow and Wendy's teary eyes burn from the freezing wind.

"Bebe?" Wendy asked, starting to cry. She didn't know Tweek that well but he was friends with Craig. Remembering Tweek on the floor, jerking around quiet violently as his crotch grew dark with urine, Wendy knew what was happening; a stress induced seizure, she studied it in class for a project, made he cry even harder. Bebe wrapped her arm around Wendy and pulled her close. "Oh god Bebe," Wendy cried, burying her face in Bebe's chest. ", tell me Tweek is going to be alright!" Bebe squeezed Wendy's shoulder, trying to keep herself from crying.

"I don't know Wendy, I don't know." Bebe said quietly. Wendy cried even harder. Stan and Kyle slowly approached them and Wendy looked up.

"Oh Stan!" Wendy cried, running at him and hugging him. Kyle stepped away and walked towards Bebe, pulling his hat off, his ginger hair falling in a bunch around his face. "Oh god Stan h-he was jerking around so bad and stuff a-and I think it was a seizure cause that's what happens when you have a seizure and I know this because I studied it and…and…." Wendy buried her face in Stan's chest and he hugged her.

"I'm going to get that fucker for this." Kyle mumbled. Bebe gently gripped his shoulder.

"Cartman right?"

"Yea, that fat fucker is going to pay. He doesn't even care that he's put Tweek's life in danger and completely humiliated us. He just smiled at us as Principle Victoria pulled him towards the office." Kyle said, clenching his fist.

"I wanna help. Let's make him pay together. We..we can-"

"NO!" Stan and Wendy screamed. Both Bebe and Kyle stared at them, mouth agape.

"Kyle, no. Your not doing anything about this. Let the school handle it." Stan said. Wendy whipped her eyes and stared at Bebe.

"Yea. The same goes for you Bebe." Wendy said quietly.

"WHAT?" Bebe and Kyle screamed. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT Stan. He completely humiliated us, told- no SHOWED the whole school that we were a fucking couple and made Tweek have a seizure. HOW CAN YOU NOT WANT TO GET REVEN-" Stan cut him off as he roughly kissed Kyle and shoved him the school's front door. Stan was crying lightly.

"No, you don't understand. You have no clue how much I want Cartman to get what he deserves. You have no idea, and your both right Kyle. He does deserve to get punished for it." Stan kissed him again and again, crying more and more. "But that would only make us as bad as Cartman, Kyle. Don't you see that? Do you?"

"Stan…"

"Bebe, please….for me." Wendy took Bebe's hand in her. "Oh god Bebe please don't. Eric scares me and I know that he'll do something to us if you try anything."

Bebe wrapped her arms around Wendy again and looked down the road. "Then what can we do?"

"We can go to Principle Victoria and get her to expel Cartman. For good." Stan said quietly. "At least then he can't hurt any of us anymore." Bebe and Wend y nodded.

"That won't be enough Stan," Kyle said quietly. ", he'll never stop acting like this. Never."

"I know, Kyle. I know


	5. Final

"How are you feeling Tweek?" Craig asked quietly as he sat next to Tweek, gripping Tweek's hand lightly as he lay in the hospital bed. Tweek smiled lightly.

"I-I feel better C-Craig." Tweek said as he sat slowly. He looked at everyone and smiled. There was Damien, Pip, Wendy, Bebe, Stan, Kyle, Token, Clyde, Butters, and even Kenny alongside Craig. Tweek would have normally started having a meltdown at all the people in a small room at once if he wasn't so touched by them being here. Craig stood up and ruffled Tweek's hair, smiling.

"You know they all got you something Tweek. Little gifts as a way of saying to get well soon. Everyone smiled rather kindly at Tweek, the exception being Damien who just stared at him with some odd curiosity. Damien and Pip stood up. Pip handed Tweek a small little box full of tea, Tweek fought back the urge to throw up at the sight of tea and smiled, and Pip handed him a small black doll that was stitched together rather crudely. "Uh…"

"My nanny says it's a voodoo doll," Damien started, shrugging lightly. ", so you can use it on Eric or someone else you dislike." Damien tried to smile, managing and awkward smirking smile. Pip smiled and took Damien's hand in his and stepped back.

Wendy and Bebe were up next, giggling and smiling.

"Well we didn't know what else to buy you except for coffee so we got this for you." Wendy said as she handed a small piece of plastic that resembled a credit card. "It's a gift card to JCPenny's-"

"Ahem!" Craig said irritated. Tweek giggled. Craig hated JCPenny's above another store in the mall. He often said that they "stole away Hot Topic's customers with their faggoty clothes." Bebe smiled and looked back to Tweek.

"Go buy yourself some clothes, Tweek. Preferably something that you don't have to button up." Bebe giggled and looked to Craig. "Drag Craig along for the ride." She laughed. Craig groaned and pointed at her.

"Listen here you bit-"

"OUR TURN!" Stan exclaimed, moving between Bebe and Craig, laughing awkwardly. Bebe backed up and Craig quickly mouthed something at her that he couldn't read. He plopped a small orange and green bag onto Tweek's lap and Tweek smiled awkwardly. He dug his hands into the bag and pulled out a bottle of glow-in-the-dark lube. Kyle and Stan obviously both paled and Stan grabbed the bag back laughing very loudly and awkwardly as everything else snickered. "S-Sorry Tweek mixed up the bags!" Kyle handed Stan their other bag, blushing as red as his hair, and Stan gave it to Tweek. Tweek smiled and pulled out a few T-Shirts, all made by the "Bleeding Hearts" band. Obviously Stan had bought this. He dug a tad deeper and found a few plain and normal shirts ranging from red to blue. Kyle and Stan both smiled at him and Token and Clyde stepped forward. Token handed him a large bag.

"Because WE love you the most." Clyde said laughing. Tweek opened the bag to find a rather large coffee maker. The large smiled was evident on Tweek's face. "We didn't really know what else to get you Tweek," Token said. ", so Clyde and I thought "What the hell, it's for Tweek isn't it" and we went out to buy you the most expensive coffee maker we could." Butter stepped forward and Kenny nodded at Butters.

"Hiya Tweek!" Butters exclaimed rather happily. "Kenny and I didn't have much money so we got you this," Butter's pulled out a small stuffed bunny with long floppy ears and put it on Tweek's lap. ", sorry we couldn't wrap it though." Butters smiled brightly at Tweek and then hopped back, smiling at Kenny.

"G-Guys-GAH- you s-shouldn't have, I mea-" Craig coughed rather loudly and gripped Tweek's shoulder.

"You forgot MY super awesome special twp part gift, Tweekers." Craig said, smiling.

"O-Oh?" Tweek said. "Go on guys tell him." Craig said, smiling at the others.

"Well Tweek." Bebe said, giggling. Wendy came up and hugged her.

"We've decided to do something for you." Wendy said. Stan walked forward and gripped Wendy's shoulder.

"We know how scared you are about "coming out" to the public about Craig and you so…" Stan said smiling.

"We've all decided to "come out" along with you guys!" Kyle exclaimed, grabbing Stan's hand.

"So you won't feel so pressured about "coming out!" Clyde and Token said in unison.

"Um uh…and Kenny and I will back you up and stuff cause were straight…." Butters said, muttering something afterwards to himself. Kenny nodded and shot him two thumbs up. Damien cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"And if someone trys to make fun of anything one of us then…I'll…set…them…on…" Damien paused for a moment, getting closer. ",FIRE!" Damien cackled making Tweek yell. Damien laughed, tears forming in his eyes. "O-Oh god that was funny. Man you guys are so easy to scare." Damien looked around to see everyone glaring at him. "What?" Pip sighed and slugged him in the arm and stepped forward, mutter a few words under his breath. "HEY I HEARD THAT PIP!" Damien growled.

"You were meant to looooove." Pip said, dragging out the word love. Damien cringed and glared at Pip. "Anyway, Damien's serious Pip. He'll fuck up anyone that'll make fun of you, okay?" Tweek could feel his eyes tearing up.

"Y-You guys –GAH- you don't h-h-have too." Tweek exclaimed. Craig slung his arm around Tweek.

"Ah but because of Eric we have to. Thanks to that all of our parents know about our relationships," Craig paused while Tweek briefly screamed in his ear and then continued. ", so we all decided to just come out. Oh and your parents don't seem to really mind you being gay, but they do need you back to work on Tuesday." Craig said chuckling.

"R-Really?" Tweek yelled.

"Yes really, Tweekers." Craig laughed. "Speaking of Eric," Stan started. Kyle laughed evilly. "We got Damien here to pull a few strings." Damien once again smiled awkwardly and nodded lightly.

"He'll be spending the rest of this year and half of the next year in a fat camp, working off all of his fatty weight." Damien said. "I even managed to convince several counselors to be especially cruel to Eric in his stay at fat camp." Damien smirked and Pip laughed.

"Magical Satanic Powers have their use right?" Pip said, smiling. "We won't even see Eric until senior year and even then he has been transferred to the new higschool their nearly done constructing across town!"

"O-O-Oh-GAH-guys. You didn't h-h-have to do this." Tweek said. Craig kissed him and smiled at the others.

"Oh we know Tweek, but we wanted to." Craig laughed.

(A bit later)

Pip and Damien strolled the streets of South Park, Pip singing a small tune. "Hey Damien?'

"Yea Pip?" Damien asked as he smiled at the younger youth, not an awkward smirk smile mind you but an actual smile, and squeezed Pip's hand.

"I thought Tweek was going to die at first." Pip said quietly.

"Oh he was going to." Damien said bluntly. Pip stopped and stared.

"How did you-"

"Know?" Damien rolled his eyes. "I'm the son of Satan Pip; I pulled more than a few strings." Pip stared at him, mouth agape.

"You didn't!" Pip said in disbelief.

"I did." Damien said, pulling Pip along the cold winter streets of South Park. Pip pulled away and giggled.

"AWWWW DAMIEN! That's so sweeeeeet and kiiiiiiind and loooooooooooooving of you!" Damien Twitched and growled.

"Oh that's it, bedroom now." Damien growled.

"If you can catch me!" Pip screamed in delight as he ran off.

(Meanwhile)

Kenny sighed lightly as he and Butters left the hospital. Pip came running by soon after, Damien chasing after him shouting how he was going to "fuck Pip sevens ways to the seventh circle of hell for calling him sweet and kind, and Butters turned.

"What's wrong Kenny?"

"I don't have any friends now." Kenny said, removing his hood.

"What? Yea you do Kenny-"

"No." Kenny said cutting him off as he began to walk away. "Stan and Kyle aren't really my type of people to hang out with and Eric was the closet person to a friend I had." Butter's impulsively grabbed Kenny's hand and held tight.

"YES YOU DO!" Butter's said. "Me!" He said, flashing Kenny a big smile. Kenny smiled as well after a moment.

"You're a ditz Butter's but your cute." Kenny said.

"Er...what?" Butter's asked lightly. Kenny squeezed Butter's hand and leant in close, brushing a few blonde hairs from from Butter's face.

"I said you're cute," Kenny said lightly kissing Butters. ", and sweet." He pulled back and began to lead Butter's downtown. "Let's get you home; god knows that if you're late or something your parents will ground you and then I can't see my special friend."

Butter's blushed and nodded. "Y-Yea."

(Meanwhile. Again)

"OMG Stan look!" Wendy exclaimed, pointing at Butter's and Kenny across the street.

"Their kissing!" Bebe rolled her eyes and pulled Wendy into the car.

"Come on you yaoi loving fangirl, we gotta get home for dinner." Bebe said. She looked up to Kyle and Stan. "You two are welcome to join us."

"No thanks, going over to Kyle's" Stan said. Bebe and Wendy rolled their eyes and sighed in unison.

"Geez do you two EVER stop fucking each other?" Bebe asked, blaring the car radio. Wendy mouthed "Bye Stan" as Bebe drove off. Stan looked at Kyle and laughed.

"I guess she didn't know I was coming over for dinner tonight then." Stan said. Kyle slung his arm around Stan's neck and Stan did the same to him.

"I guess not." Kyle said. Some called screamed fag at them and Kyle said. "Damien!" He called. The guy set on fire for a few seconds and Kyle smiled.

"Holy shit he was serious?" Stan said.

"Let's get home. I'm starving." Kyle said bluntly, pulling Stan away from the now burning man.

(Meanwhile. Again. Again.)

Tweek watched as Craig played "Chinpokoman" on his D.S. He snuggled and little closer and Craig held him tighter. "So anyway I was liked "Dude WTF" and then he just shoot me again!" Clyde yelled. Token smiled.

"Calm down it's just a game Clyde." Token laughed.

"Hey Halo is not just a game-"

"No it's just a game Clyde." Token said as he stood up. "Now come on, my parents want to meet the guy I'm banging to see if he's "good enough" for me and shit." Clyde paled a bit and Token laughed. "Don't worry, they'll like you and if not I'll just throw around money until they do." Craig smiled as Token led him out the front door; he smiled nervously to Craig and Tweek.

"Bye guys."

"Bye Clyde." Craig said. Craig gently wrapped his arms around Tweek even tighter and the twitchy blonde smiled. "I love you, you annoying, spazzy, coffee addicted, ADHD blonde." Craig said. Tweek laughed.

"I-I love you to you-GAH- badass, monotone, JCPenny hating, hat wear black h-hair dude." Tweek said lightly. Craig smiled and kissed Tweek again and again. "I'm just glad are parents are okay with this."

"Well mine aren't exactly okay with it." Craig mumbled awkwardly. Neither are a few of the other parents although I don't think anyone really cares. What matters is being happy with the one's we love." Craig said kissing Tweek's forehead.

"Oh…" Tweek said. "We d-don't have to-GAH- g-go to any g-gay pride parades and s-stuff right?" Tweek asked. Craig laughed. "T-That would be too much pressure."

"I'm sure Wendy will drag us to one eventually but I don't care. Wanna know why Tweekers?"

"Why?"

"Cause I have you and that's all I really fucking care about." Craig said. Tweek smiled, twitching a bit.

"G-Good enough for me."


End file.
